Luna's Flame
by gaarasmistress39
Summary: Luna and Natsu's spirits are linked, though they've never met. Together they go on a journey to figure out what the fates have in store for them, too bad Gray isn't going to make things easy for them. I suck at summaries.
1. Introduction

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Pink was all she could see.

Heat was all she could feel...well, heat and pleasure.

* * *

Luna awoke feeling slightly disoriented.

"Damn it not again!" She groaned falling back onto her pillows. Every other night for the past month and a half she'd been having the most amazingly erotic dreams, but all she could remember from them was the color pink, and a lot of heat.

No one could tell her why she was having the dreams; she'd gone to every mage she knew could see the future. The only other choice she had was to go and visit the old woman who may or may not exist. That was a dangerous journey so she wouldn't be able to go alone.

"Perhaps my dear twin brother will be willing to help me out." She smirked. She and her brother didn't get along, but there was no way he'd let her go on such a trip alone...right?

"Only one way to find out!" She cheered hoping out of her bed and rushing to get a shower. The dreams always left her sweaty and sticky.

* * *

Natsu awoke feeling refreshed, and ready to start the day. He'd had that weird wet dream about the pretty girl with the long black hair and pale skin again.

"I'll tell Lucy what hapened this time she likes reading into these things...she's so weird." He said as he got ready to go to the guild.

He thought about his dream and had to admit that the girl in his dream kind of reminded him of Gray, only she didn't strip until he took her clothes off.

"Now I wanna punch the ice princess in the face when I get there." He said confused by why he suddenly wanted to do that, but happy that he would get to beat someone up...so long as Erza was away on a mission anyway.

* * *

**AN: This story is for Luna Midknight, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to toss in any ideas Luna.  
**

**R&R  
**


	2. soooo boring!

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

Natsu hadn't been in the guild five minutes when he and Gray started fighting, and shortly after as always the rest of the guild joined in the place getting completely messed up.

He'd arrived to find that Lucy had gone on a mission with Levy and Erza, so she couldn't give him any advice. But without Erza there he could still work off some steam.

"Hold still you damn stripper!" He yelled punching Gray in the face.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled as he went flying.

* * *

Luna hated ridding the train it was soooooo boring. Literally nothing to do except read or stare out the window.

_I don't want to go to sleep since there's a possibility that I could have another dream._ She sighed aloud.

"Well, that won't do a pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be sighing in anything but contentment."

Luna looked up and saw that some guy was now seated across from her and smirking rather suggestively. His eyes however were glued to her chest which was impressive even without her dress drawing attention to it.

"Really?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Yes, I could help you fix that if you want." He grinned.

"I doubt you're man enough to take care of even the smallest of my needs, now run along little boy." She said making a shoo gesture with her hand.

_Kami this is so boring!_

She still had a three hour ride.

* * *

The guild was still in an uproar when a new face suddenly stormed in.

She looked a lot like Gray only hot. Her long black hair was shinny and hanging down to her waist, her dark eyes were full of annoyance and determination. The men of Fairy Tail were eying her generous curves, she was wearing form fitting black leather pants and a matching half jacket. But oddly enough she looked innocent and adorable...like Levy...only about a foot and a half taller.

Speaking of Gray he was staring at her in shock, as she walked over to him with all the confidence in the world. "Gray..."

"Luna..."

"Gray-Sama who is this person?" Juvia asked pouting, she didn't like how this girl had managed to get Gray's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked ignoring the water mage. "Don't you have some mercenary thing to do?"

"Don't I at least get a hug before the third degree?" Luna pouted. Gray ignored the fact that everyone was watching them as he held up his arms. "Put your friggin' clothes on first." She said rolling her eyes.

"No, what are you doing here?"  
"I need your help..." Luna said.  
"I'm not interested." He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"So my own twin is going to force me to go to the forever isles by myself?" She asked.

"Is this a job?" Gray asked.  
"No, Its personal." Luna said as he motioned for her to take a seat. As she sat she noticed a guy with pink hair, _how odd._

"I'm not going all the way out there, its way too dangerous." Gray said.  
"Do you know anyone who'd be willing to accompany me?" Luna asked.

Gray could tell she was determined to go, and the last thing he wanted was his little sister going off and getting killed (no matter how much they disliked each other at the moment), but who could he trust not to take advantage of her and keep her safe.

"Natsu!" He said suddenly, startling the dragon slayer out of his thoughts. "Will you escort my sister to the Forever isles?"

Natsu grinned he was going on a dangerous mission, "Sure!"

"Perfect!" Luna said, "meet me at the train station tomorrow morning!" And with that and a forced hug to Gray, Luna was out the door.


	3. Thoughts

"speaking"

_thoughts_

* * *

She was here...

He was going to be traveling with her...

She was that damn stripper's sister!

Natsu was beyond excited that the girl of his dreams was within his reach...or at least she would be in the morning. They would have plenty of time to talk, get to know each other, and he could explain things to her.

He was a bit miffed that she was Gray's sister though, but it was fun watching her mess with the half naked ice mage. She was so cute and innocent compared o that pervert.

"And tomorrow we'll be all alone." He grinned.

* * *

She was staying at an Inn for the night, and was taking as much time as she could to relax.

Luna was very much aware of the dangers that were about to come her way; she'd stocked up on supplies after leaving the guild and her annoyed brother and spent her time once again trying to figure out Gray never seemed to like her much. But those thoughts had been pushed aside when her pink haired escort popped into her head, and the color pink sent her arousal spiking and her skin heating.

"God I'll be glad when I get this figured out." She groaned.

* * *

**AN: sorry about the length. the next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to put something up since I haven't had time to do much updating lately.**


	4. Oh brother

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Natsu had arrived at the train station before Luna the next morning and had already purchased there tickets.

"You didn't have to do that." Luna said smiling warmly at him. The dragon slayer simply grinned stupidly and scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture. He wasn't going to tell her that he'd honestly needed to buy her ticket, his instincts were coming on strong now that he had actually come into contact with his mate; the need to take care of his mate being the first of his instincts to surface and come into affect.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Natsu asked as they stood waiting for their train.  
"Well, I'm going on this trip in order to find a seer who may or may not exist." She explained.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Personal issues." She answered, "I have a problem and I need answers only she can give me."  
"Then hopefully she exists." Natsu smiled.

"Even if she doesn't, its been a long time since I've been on an adventure." She shrugged lifting her backpack on to her shoulder as their train pulled in.

"I purchased a private car since we're going to be on the train for awhile." He said reaching out and boldly taking her hand.

Luna blushed. Not because of the action itself, not because they didn't know each other well enough to be holding hands. No, she blushed because Natsu grabbing her hand had pulled her closer to him, and the heat radiating off of his body was the exact same as the heat she felt from the body that hovered over her in her dreams.

_Weird..._She thought successfully forcing her blush away.

Natsu felt a jolt the moment his skin touched hers. He sensed her awareness as well as saw her blush out the corner of his eye. His desire spiked, but he managed to remain composed...well, as composed as Natsu ever is anyway.

* * *

Lucy arrived at the guild a mere half hour after Natsu and Luna had departed. While on her mission with Loke she'd managed to figure out who Natsu's mate was...she'd gotten a name anyway, but apparently she was too late with the information.

"He left with Luna, Gray-Sama's twin sister." Juvia explained.

"So Natsu's mate is Gray's sister." Loke smirked.

Gray's eyes went wide. _Natsu...and Luna?_ He panicked inwardly. Not only had he been regretting sending two very destructive and violent people away alone, but just the thought of that fire breathing, pink haired, moron doing...that with his baby sister.

Gray shot up from his seat startling everyone in the guild.

"I've just decided that Natsu may not be enough to keep my mentally insane sister alive, so I'm going after them." He said quickly leaving. He didn't even notice Juvia following closely behind him.

"That was so obvious it wasn't even funny..." Lucy said breaking the awkward silence. Everyone merely nodded in agreement their eyes still staring at the doors.

* * *

**AN: Updated!  
**


	5. Motion sick

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

Natsu and Luna had gotten an hour into the ride when it became apparent to her that he had terrible motion sickness (though that was obvious the moment the train started moving); it was also apparent to Natsu that Luna did not like sitting still. She was constantly figitting and sighing in boredom. That was until she pulled a notebook and pen from her bag. They looked brand new, so she must've purchased them the night before.

Natsu was lying on his stomach in the seat across from her, so he couldn't tell what she was doing. He did however notice that she glanced at him quite frequently so she must've just been checking on him.

_Wounder if putting my head on her lap would be too much?_ He thought to himself.

_This is one amazing portrait if I do say so myself!_ Luna thought to herself as she looked at the picture she'd made of Natsu lying in agony on a bench.

_This book was supposed to help me record of those damn dreams._ She scolded herself. But the book was at least serving a purpose anyway, so she shrugged off the scolding of herself opting to stop wasting paper and read a book she'd found on dreams.

"Why are you reading about dreams?" He pink haired companion groaned from his spot on the other bench.

"Part of my reason for this trip evolves a very...irritating dream, and I want to see what I can find out on my own before we get there." Luna explained not even looking away from what she was reading.

The way she became absorbed in the book reminded him of Lucy and Levy, once those two got their hands on a book their was no getting their attention until it was finished.

_I doubt Luna just reads for the fun of it though._ He thought she looked more like the type to want to go out and see what the world had to offer. The perfect mate for him really. He smirked at how fun their future together would be...well, once he figured out how to explain things anyway.

* * *

**AN: Updated!  
**


	6. Filler

"Speaking"

**Thoughts**

* * *

"Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked as they took their seats on the train, "Why are you so intent on separating Natsu-San and Luna-Chan?"

Gray glared at her as though he'd just been insulted by her words, but eased up when she flinched. "She's my sister, I'd react this way no matter who the guy was." He explained with a sigh.

But from what Juvia has seen so far you hate your sister Gray-Sama," the water mage said obviously confused. "You don't appear to like her very much either."

Gray sighed again. It was his fault they were like that towards each other. He'd shunned her ever while they were growing up their parents had favored her, spoiled her...they'd spoiled him too, but he'd always felt like Luna was some how cheating him. Lyon was doing his own thing and didn't really care at all, but he'd told Gray how stupid he was and that he'd regret the day that he was treating her in such a way one day. As for Gray, Luna had loved him and looked up to him with so much admiration; and he'd wasted their entire childhood doing everything in his power to make her cry. Gray had forced himself to hate her for reasons that even he couldn't remember.

Then five years ago they'd run into each other, she was on the job. Luna had been paid (she's a mercenary) to kill the guy that he was supposed to be catching as his mission. She had been happy to him going on about how she missed her brothers and was glad to see that at least one of them was okay since she had no idea about the other one. She'd even let him have the guy instead of killing him like she was supposed to.

Gray wasn't sure why he did it, but he'd knocked her out when they were catching up over cups of coffee he'd knocked her out and turned both her and the guy over to the proper authorities claiming that she was a criminal and a murderer. The look in her eyes when he'd shown up as a witness at her trial could've killed him. The charges hadn't stuck, but the way she vanished without a word clearly spoke that the damage had been done and there would be no going back.

"I do love her Juvia, but I've been a horrible brother...she hates me." He sighed.

"Juvia doesn't think that Luna-Chan would've come to you for help if that were really true Gray-Sama." She said squeezing his hand and smiling warmly at him. "You just need to sit down and talked to her about what happened between you two."

Gray looked at the water mage, she was right...

* * *

Natsu looked over at the sleeping Luna. He'd asked her about why she and Gray seemed so...distant with each other, and she'd told him everything. Natsu could tell she was being completely honest with him, but he couldn't imagine Gray being that way; especially not with his own sister.

_Maybe there's more to the story that even they don't know._ He thought to himself. His thoughts then switched once again to the up and coming challenge of explaining things to her.

_How am I supposed to explain to her that we're mates?_

_...How the hell am I going to explain it to Gray!_

* * *

She'd remembered four pages worth of her dream. Her lover was beginning to become less blurry in her dream.

_He has amber eyes..._She thought closing the journal and looking over at the still sleeping dragon. She left him a note and went off in search of the dinning car for some breakfast.

_Amber eyes..._

Luna couldn't shake the feeling that she knew a guy with amber colored eyes, but at the moment the answer was eluding her.

* * *

She'd spent the entire time he'd pretended to sleep writing in that book as though her very existence had depended on it. He wouldn't invade her privacy though, Natsu Dragoneel didn't roll like that.

He had however come up with a plan to start courting her right away and slowly start explaining things to her.

_All I have to do is wait for her to come back...and probably go and get me something to eat..._ He grinned trying to force back his motion sickness so he'd have the strength to do what would need to be done.

* * *

"Now Gray-Sama when we run into them how will you explain your reason for following them?" Juvia asked as they ate breakfast.

"To Luna I'll say I had a change of heart and decided to come along." Gray replied. "I won't say anything to Natsu unless I can get him alone."

"Juvia isn't convinced that Luna-Chan will believe you."

"She most likely wont, but that's the story I'll stick to." He shrugged.  
"T-then Juvia will support you!" She said blushing and looking down at her plate as though it had suddenly become very interesting.

_Why am I just now noticing how cute she is?_ He wondered reaching out to caress her rose tinted cheek. Juvia blushed even more.

"G-Gray-Sama?" she stammered in question, but he only smiled at her.

"I'm really glad you came Juvia." He said and laughed as she turned as red as Erza's hair, possibly even redder than that.


	7. A Spoiled Moment

"Speaking"

* * *

Luna being the amazingly sweet girl she is, brought breakfast back for Natsu so that he wouldn't have to try and get up in his condition. "You didn't have to do this." He told her thankfully excepting the plate and offering her his trademark grin.

"Oh, but I wanted to. You should avoid moving to much when you have motion sickness as bad as you do." She smiled warmly.

Natsu quickly began shoving food into his mouth so she wouldn't notice that his cheeks had begun turning red. After he had finished he tried getting to know her more by asking questions that one normally would when on a first date, and complementing her. Luna wasn't oblivious to all of this, he wasn't the first guy to ever hit on her after all, but something made him different from the others. She didn't find his advances pushy or annoying...quite the opposite actually; in fact she even went as far as to respond to some of them.

_The hell is wrong with me?_ She grumbled inwardly. Never before had she let a guy get to her like this, they all only wanted one thing and she always said she would die before giving it to them.

_Not Natsu...Natsu is just sweet, kind of an idiot really, but his intentions don't seem wrong._

Perhaps she should just needed to see what would happen if she were a bit more open with him. _It would certainly bug Gray if I developed a romantic interest in one of his guild mates._

Things were going great in his opinion. Luna wasn't rejecting him or trying to discourage him in any way. _Her heart must already be aware of the bond between us._ He thought as he said yet another thing that brought the sweet smile and adorable blush he loved so much to her face.

_Tonight I will make the first move, we will be more intimate by the time we get off this train._ He vowed to himself.

* * *

Natsu wasn't holding back anymore, as soon as Luna had returned from freshening up she had ended up in his embrace. He wasn't doing anything inappropriate; Natsu had simply pulled her to lie down next to him on the bench, and moved so that they were both on their sides chest to chest.

"So...what brought this on?" She asked breaking the silence and tilting her head up slightly so that she could look into his amber eyes.

_His eyes are amber colored...and his hair...its the same pink color I always saw in my earlier dreams._

Luna was brought out of her thoughts when Natsu answered her question.

"Mutual need." He said.  
"I don't know what you mean by that." She told him.

Natsu chuckled as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist and he began to drift off to sleep. "You'll understand soon enough." He whispered into her hair.

Luna looked towards the window once she'd managed to turn over, but from her angle all she could see was the star dotted sky.

_What is there that I could possibly need to understand?_ She pondered as her eyelids became heavy, the motion of the train and the sound of Natsu's light breathing soothing her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open as if he'd been awoken abruptly by a nightmare. However, it wasn't a mere dream that had forced him up in more than one way (wink wink nudge nudge). Little Natsu was up and alert as well. It would seem that the girl currently sleeping with her face buried in his chest was having a very nice dream, if the smell of her arousal was any indication.

Yes it was the very heavenly sent of lust rolling off of her that had caused his little problem.

_What the fuck do I do now?_ He groaned inwardly as he watched her sleeping face.

* * *

Gray was acting strange.

He kept watching her, smiling at her, and running his along her arms and cheeks. Granted Juvia had been dying for him to show her such affection for awhile now, but this was just so sudden. One minute he was upset about the way he'd treated his sister, and the the next he's flirting with her.

_Juvia isn't sure how to deal with this._ She thought another blush burning her cheeks as his fingers began to run through her hair.

* * *

Luna's eyes slowly fluttered open, her dream had gotten a little too real when her still blurry lover had decided to kiss her.

But upon opening her eyes found the problem. Someone really was kissing her, and if not for the shock brought on by the situation she would've gladly given into the man holding her in a warm strong embrace.

"N-Natsu?" She gasped pulling away.

The response she got was a frightening growl. Looking up at his face again another gasp caught in her throat, the moon light filtering in through the window gave her just enough light to see his expression. Scales had begun appearing on his face, and he didn't look all that happy with if the glare in his fiery amber eyes was supposed to tell her anything. "Fuck!" She groaned. She was getting turned on.

"Gladly mate..." Natsu growled claiming her lips with his own once again.

The heat from his body was intense, igniting all of her body's senses and increasing her sensitivity. "Natsu..." She sighed as his as his lips trailed kisses down her throat leaving red marks behind on her soft pale skin.

Natsu wasn't going slow at all, he was far to worked up for that, his instincts demanded that he taste the deliciousness of her pure essence; then claim her as his own saving explanations for after they were both satisfied. He growled at the buttons on her shirt, and decided upon just ripping the offending fabric off of what he wanted.

"Hey!" Luna started to complain when Natsu literally tore her shirt and bra from her body. But he cut her off turning her complaints into gasps and moans when he closed his lips around her hardening nipple and he began to suck like a starving infant.

It was going exactly like her first dream, except she was on a train this time and she could actually see the guy having sex with. "Why am I the only one getting Naked?" She whined tugging his clothes for emphases. The grin he gave her as he stripped them both of all of their clothing nearly made her cum before they really had the change to get started.

Luna felt her face heat and her insides curl as he looked down at her his eyes roving all over her body as he licked his lips.

"I bet you'll be delicious." He grinned parting her legs and lowering his face. Luna held her breath in anticipation, waiting for him to devour her the way his sinful mouth promised.

Right before Natsu could taste what was playing havoc with his mind.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop and pretty much literally flung him to the floor.

Luna sat upright and looked out the window. "Natsu we're here." She told him forcing back her disappointment and annoyance, and making her trembling limbs go through her bag and find something new to wear since her other outfit had been shredded by Natsu as though it had done something to offend him.

* * *

**Please R&R **

**Who is missing? Send in your guesses.**

**Soon to be updated:**

**The Runaway**

**Traffic**

**Poke Art**

**When A Soldier Knocks**


	8. What does Juvia think?

"Speaking"

* * *

Juvia was relieved that she had moment to get her thoughts and emotions together and under control without Gray's strange advances. She'd managed to change his focus her thighs, to how they would locate Natsu and Luna if they would be arriving an entire day latter than the other two.

_Now Juvia has a chance to put every thing into perspective for herself._ She thought to herself being careful to avoid looking in her companion's direction should he suddenly remember what he had been doing before he'd been distracted.

Juvia didn't know why Gray was Suddenly giving her the attention that she'd wanted from him for the longest time, but she was too confused by the suddenness to actually be happy and enjoy it. "Perhaps Juvia is just over thinking things..." She sighed.

"Over thinking what?" Gray asked alerting the water mage to the fact that she'd spoken aloud.

_Oops... _Juvia thought as his attention was once again on her and her face burned red.

* * *

After stopping to get a few supplies and renting a boat to take them to the large island where their destination was located. Luna had asked the locals in the town on the mainland for any helpful information that they could give her, but everyone who'd ever gone to the island in search of the old woman had never returned. Everyone believed them to have become the victims of the island's strange other worldly creatures, and none of them had the guts to venture out to see for sure.

"Well that line of questioning was nothing but a stupid waste of time." She sighed as Natsu loaded up the boat.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

I still don't know if the wise woman is real or not." Luna grumbled.

"But that only means that the adventure to come with be all the more exciting." He grinned. Inside though Natsu was ready to burst. Not only had they yet to discuss what had almost happened between them on the train; but he was excited about the so called 'other worldly' creatures, he was anxious for a good fight and he had a feeling that the ones to come would really test his skills.

_But how am I going to explain why what almost happened was about to happen?_ He thought in exasperation. _Hell I still don't understand how to explain things to Gray when we get back!_

That last thought brought forth a groan, but he forgot to keep it inside his head.

"What's up with you?" Luna asked as she climbed aboard.  
"Nothing!" Natsu said too quickly, "I'm going to put the bags below and then we can get going." He added in what he hopped passed as a normal tone.

_Fairy Tail wizards are so weird._ She thought shaking her head in amusement.

But it wasn't until his back was turned that her fingers went up to touch her still tingling lips.

* * *

**AN: Poor Juvia. R&R  
**


End file.
